


The Hawk And The Polecat

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Izzy settled when she was 13.





	The Hawk And The Polecat

They settled when they were 13 and like everything they did, it seemed to make Maryse mad. Most shadowhunters had daemons were birds. No one knew why exactly, but some speculated it was because they had angel blood, and angels had wings.

 

Dante couldn’t fly.

 

“You two were no doubt practicing forms you shouldn’t be and this is how you got stuck.I’m disappointed, Isabelle.”

 

Her mother’s words had hurt. Settling was supposed to be a good thing. Beautiful and deadly--Dante's form was perfect for them. But it didn’t stop them from being jealous of Alec’s falcon, Kaia. It didn’t stop her from crying bitter tears at night. Kaia was just how a shadowhunter’s daemon should be, and something their mother was proud of.

 

Alec was the one to reassure her, to say that he was proud of her, that Dante was beautiful. He didn’t think they should be any different than they were. She loved her big brother so much.

 

When Jace had come, he had already settled, not unusual for a child that had gone through trauma. He, like Alec, had a falcon daemon. Later, it was seen as another sign that they would be perfect parabatai. She was happy for them, she was, but jealously again reared its ugly head. A small part of her couldn’t help but whisper to her, that if Dante was a bird, maybe Alec would have wanted _her_ as his parabatai. She always felt bad, after thinking that.

 

He liked to be carried, settling around her neck like a fur stole. He would constantly be whispering in her ear, a running commentary on whatever was going on. She never got tired of it, the snickers, the jokes. He had the best sense of humor, her Dante.

 

The older she got, the more confident she was. They were who they were and she liked that. He was as fierce and useful as any bird, sometimes even better in her opinion. The jealousy stopped completely.

 

So when Clary came, with her red tailed hawk daemon, all she saw was its beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> A short intro to the fic. Other chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Eventually, there will be background Malec. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
